


"What do YOU want?"

by Dalet



Series: In the Beginning [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine Balthazar was the first to ever really ask Castiel that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What do YOU want?"

I have a particular fondness for Balthazar being the first, ages and ages ago, to ask Castiel, “What do _you_ want?” The context doesn’t even matter; no matter how innocuous, Castiel immediately replies, “It doesn’t matter.”

He barely gives it a second thought until much later, when he wonders what would even make Balthazar ask such a thing, and tries not to smile.

* * *

 

" _What do_ you _want?_ "

Balthazar asks again during season six and the Civil War, and Castiel is already so frustrated that he just snaps the question back at Balthazar really defensively, and Balthazar finally, _finally_ feels free enough to smile at him and say, “our happiness.”

Castiel blushes and seethes, because he feels foolish for even asking and he doesn’t have _time_ , but Balthazar shrugs and adds, “I’m not greedy. I’ll settle for half that.”

Knowing it’s probably a mistake, one he doesn't mind making, Castiel asks, “Which half?” and Balthazar answers, “Yours.”  
  
Frustrated and in a confrontational mood, Castiel just snarls that Balthazar has _always_ been like this, _dammit_ , and why can’t he look at the bigger picture for once?

Balthazar just laughs and insists that he’s always had a bigger picture in mind; it just so happens to be exclusive to him, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> "In the Beginning" is an informal, non-linear series about Castiel and Balthazar before...everything.


End file.
